Kyria
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Mentiras, segredos, crimes, mistérios e romance. Até onde somos sinceros com os outros e com nós mesmos? Até que ponto mentimos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Fingir sentimentos, demonstrar alegria mesmo que se queira chorar. Agradecer presentes mesmo quando detestamos o que ganhamos, receber visitas e dizer que está cedo quando o que mais se quer é que elas vão embora. É isso que o mundo nos ensina, é isso que nossos pais nos ensinaram e é o que vamos ensinar aos nossos filhos. As pessoas não estão acostumadas com sinceridade, mesmo as que se dizem mais sinceras. Por mais que alguém seja forte, existe um dia em que todos os sonhos desse alguém começam a desmoronar, como um castelo de areia ao sentir uma onda forte, mas nos ensinaram a fingir tão bem durante todo esse tempo, desde que nascemos que às vezes estamos com o coração em pedaços e preferimos contar piadas para ver todos os amigos sorrirem. Mesmo os amigos mais chegados, os que consideramos irmãos, às vezes não notam a tristeza em nosso olhar, a qual preferimos esconder, fechando os olhos pra algumas coisas, abaixando a cabeça pra outras. Assim vamos levando, vamos sobrevivendo.  
Perdemos tanto tempo com isso, respirando por respirar, levantando por levantar, forçando um sorriso... Quando percebemos, a vida passou depressa, como um filme no cinema, onde rimos muito, mas que também nos faz chorar.  
Isso é a vida de muitos: pura atuação. Às vezes para chorar, às vezes para fugir dos problemas, mas na maioria delas, para ver os outros chorarem.

_Autor desconhecido._


	2. A Nova Serva do Lorde das Trevas

**Capítulo 1 – A Nova Serva do Lorde das Trevas**

Tudo estava silencioso. Morto. Como se não houvesse nada ali. Mas havia. O céu era negro, muito negro. Não havia estrelas e nem lua. O vento parara de soprar de repente. O silêncio era tal que comprimia os tímpanos. Nem uma folha se movia, nem uma coruja piava, nem um passo era escutado. Mas todos eles se moviam, em perfeita sincronia. Respirações agitadas. Elas não eram ouvidas. Mas podiam ser sentidas.

A cerimônia começara. Todos os Comensais da Morte estavam reunidos envolta de uma fogueira, formando uma espécie de sinistro círculo, os capuzes cobrindo o rosto, o manto negro os confundindo com a compressora escuridão do cemitério. No centro do círculo, ao lado da fogueira, apenas o Lorde das Trevas – que não passava de um corpo, estranhamente parecido com um bebê, sinistramente Voldemort, carregado por Rabicho, e uma garota. Uma garota de longos cabelos ondulados e castanho-escuros. Ela suava, a franja estava grudada na testa, o rosto cheio de marcas. Um feio corte na boca sangrava. Vestia apenas uma camiseta cinza, que era várias vezes maior do que ela, e que já colava ao seu corpo por causa do suor. Os olhos mantinham um brilho eloqüente, por vezes se arregalavam e por vezes se fechavam com força. As pernas estavam expostas e sujas, os pés cobertos de terra. Ela parecia não saber exatamente o que fazia ali, não confiava na multidão que a observava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia saber exatamente _porque _estava ali.

- Irás sempre ser leal ao Lorde das Trevas – sibilou Voldemort.

- Devoto toda a minha lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas – sussurrou ela de volta, confiante de suas palavras. Sua voz era rouca e fraca. Ela estremeceu levemente, os braços cruzados, a cabeça baixa. Não deveria ter mais do que dezesseis anos. Estendeu o braço esquerdo com receio e sem realmente olhar o que fazia.

Walden MacNair se destacou do grupo de Comensais da Morte reunidos no cemitério, um sorriso de satisfação se espalhando pelo rosto. Segurou com força o braço esquerdo da garota, olhando maliciosamente para ela. Tatuou a Marca Negra a fogo no braço esquerdo da garota, que fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior, aumentando o machucado e o fazendo sangrar mais ainda. Ela lambeu o corte lentamente, depois deixou que o sangue escorresse. Não gritou, não chorou. Não fez nenhuma das coisas que o estranho público esperava que ela fizesse. Apenas manteve o braço esquerdo esticado à sua frente, como se quisesse manter a Marca Negra – que certamente queimava em seu braço – a maior distância possível.

- Belatriz – ordenou Lord Voldemort. -, leve ela para a sua casa. Deixe que tome um banho e lhe dê roupas.

- Sim, milorde. – respondeu Belatriz, um olhar de puro fascínio e veneração passando em seu rosto. – Mas quem é ela?

- Já disse que não posso contar quem é ela. Para o meu plano, ninguém pode saber quem ela é – Voldemort fez uma pausa, claramente dividido entre contar seus motivos e escondê-los para si, para sempre. – São fracos – disse por fim, decidindo contar a verdade. – Não posso confiar em vocês. Não mais – parou por alguns segundos, tomando fôlego. Quem diria que o grande Lord estaria tão acabado por causa de um menino... - Entre nós, ela será chamada de _"Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada"_, uma clara alusão ao meu... Apelido.

- Sim, milorde. Vou levar Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada para minha casa e irei fazer o que o milorde mandou. E tudo que ele mandar.

- Muito bom, Bela. Agora, Bartô. Como está nosso outro plano?

- Está indo muito bem, milorde. Amanhã mesmo estou indo para Hogwarts lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Ótimo. Bartô, realmente muito bom! Mas por hoje chega de esforços, leve-me de volta aos meus aposentos, Rabicho.

Rabicho aparatou com Voldemort, o leve estalido abafado pelo barulho da fogueira. A garota continuou parada ao lado da fogueira, o sangue ainda escorrendo para seu pescoço, o suor ainda colando a franja em sua testa e a camiseta em seu corpo. Rodolfo se aproximou da garota, tirou sua capa e colocou-a nela. Ela olhava assustada para todos, mas, principalmente, para MacNair, cujo sorriso desaparecera do rosto agora. Bartô Crouch Jr. se aproximou lentamente dela, esperando qualquer tipo de reação, mas ela apenas esticou a mão para ele, como se esperasse que ele a segurasse e assim ele o fez.

- Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada é um nome muito comprido, Bartô. Me chame apenas de _Aquela_. Como se fosse realmente o meu nome. Prefiro assim.

Logo, apenas Rodolfo, Belatriz, Bartô Crouch Jr. e Aquela continuavam em volta da fogueira, que com leves estalidos ia apagando, deixando-os submersos na escuridão do cemitério de Little Hangletton.

- Farei tudo o que quiser _Aquela _– respondeu Bartô, depois de um longo tempo.

Belatriz soltou uma risada histérica.

- Bartôzinho apaixonado? Por Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada?

- Você a subestima Belatriz, porque não a conhece. Afinal, não foi você que ensinou magia a ela, não foi você que viu o que ela faz, não foi você que a viu aprender anos de magia em menos de um, porque ela nem ler sabia! Ela é incrível Belatriz, e muito melhor do que você!

Belatriz gargalhou desdenhosamente.

- Uma fedelha que nem ler sabia melhor do que eu, Belatriz Black Lestrange?

- Sim. Você não sabe do que ela é capaz, Bela.

- Mas aposto que seus poderes não ultrapassam os meus. E mesmo que ultrapassem a fedelha não teria a coragem que eu teria de usá-los, muito menos a minha devoção ao Lorde das Trevas!

- Com certeza a devoção que você tem ela não teria. Aquela não iria se apaixonar pelo seu lorde...

- Você ousa Bartô! – gritou ela, apontando a varinha para Bartô.

- Bela, por favor... Apenas vamos para casa – murmurou Rodolfo, puxando Belatriz pelo braço.

Esta se desvencilhou e berrou:

- Bartô não vai simplesmente falar assim comigo! Rodolfo, você ouviu o que ele disse?

- Ouvi Bela, vamos! Aquela deve ir com a gente!

- Aquela... Aquela... Até você aderiu ao apelido, _Roddy_? – ironizou Belatriz loucamente.

Percebendo que um feitiço saía da ponta da varinha de Bartô, Aquela estendeu a mão e "capturou" o feitiço, segurando-o entre suas duas mãos, uma bola de luz. Belatriz e Rodolfo olharam assustados para ela, enquanto ela comprimia a bola entre suas mãos, fazendo o feitiço desaparecer.

- Como você fez isso? – sibilou Belatriz.

- É uma das coisas que ela fez, Bela – sussurrou Bartô. – Consegue controlar o feitiço com as próprias mãos, não precisa de varinha para executar feitiços. Pode projetar um feitiço-escudo com a mente.

- E dementadores não me afetam – disse Aquela. -, porque não há felicidade em meu passado para que eles se alimentem, então não preciso de Patronos. Mas posso transformar qualquer fonte de luz em um. Além de conseguir produzir um com a varinha.

- Se você não tem felicidade em seu passado como é possível que execute um Patrono? - perguntou Rodolfo, um ar de curiosidade e admiração em volta dele.

- Porque eu consigo projetar emoções. Posso fazer as pessoas sentirem qualquer emoção.

- Agora entendo porque o Lorde das Trevas a considera tão importante...

- Ele não a considera importante, Rodolfo! – berrou Belatriz, exasperada. Não aceitava o fato de que a fedelha selvagem fosse poderosa e importante. E também tão bonita.

- Tudo bem Bela, vamos embora? Acho que já chega. – murmurou Rodolfo, cansado.

- Vamos. Aquela; venha conosco. Já sabe aparatar ou é nova demais para tanto?

- Sim, receio que eu seja nova demais para aparatar.


	3. Selvagem

**Capítulo 2 – Selvagem**

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada estava sentada à mesa dos Lestrange, usando algumas roupas antigas de Belatriz. Estava parada observando Rodolfo e Belatriz comerem, o prato intacto à sua frente.

- Não gosta de sopa de cebola? – perguntou Belatriz, parando de comer e descansando a colher no prato. Ter que conviver com a pirralha já seria ruim, mais ainda se ela fosse cheia de manias.

- Gosto muito – respondeu Aquela. – Mas não sei comer com isso... – ela apontou para a colher que descansava em seu prato, olhando-se curiosamente.

- Como assim? – a voz de Belatriz saiu esganiçada. A pirralha só podia estar brincando!

- Nunca me ensinaram a usar... Talheres. Acho que é esse o nome. – resmungou ela observando sua colher. – Acho melhor eu contar minha história a vocês. Só assim entenderão.

- Pois conte! – exclamou Belatriz, desconfiada.

- Minha mãe morreu ao que eu nasci. Meu pai, eu acho, me abandonou em uma floresta. Uma jovem senhora que morava ali me encontrou e cuidou de mim até os meus três anos. Então ela morreu de uma doença trouxa chamada câncer. Não tem cura.

Rodolfo parou de comer e pousou os olhos curiosamente em Aquela. Belatriz não gostou do olhar que o marido lançou a garota. Aquela continuou:

- Depois disso quem cuidou de mim foi um homem chamado Brutus. Cuidar não é exatamente a palavra. Ele me encontrou na casa em que eu morava com Anne alguns meses depois da morte dela. Eu estava machucada, desnutrida... – Aquela faz uma curta pausa, suspirando.

"Levou-me para o bordel de que era dono e me criou para a prostituição. Todas as prostitutas dele eram tratadas como animais. Cada uma tinha uma espécie de jaula em uma cabana, a luz entrava apenas por um buraco no teto, bem no meio da cabana. Passávamos o dia inteiro trancadas ali, sem água ou comida, coisa que só ganhávamos de noite, depois de trabalharmos. Brutus dava para cada uma um prato com carne, pão e uma fruta. Comíamos com as mãos. Só podíamos beber água na hora do banho, a água do chuveiro mesmo. Nós devíamos ser umas quarenta, para apenas quatro chuveiros. No início do ano passado eu consegui fugir. Fugi pelo buraco no teto, na hora do banho, não saberia dizer como há alguns meses atrás, mas eles não me encontraram. Hoje sei que foi a manifestação de meus poderes."

No rosto da garota passou uma expressão selvagem, logo substituída por um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Eu era a prostituta que ele tratava com mais selvageria. Ele tinha medo de mim, porque, obviamente, aos onze anos recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Brutus tinha medo do que eu poderia fazer, então me mantinha acorrentada dentro de minha jaula, coisa que não fazia com as outras. Perdeu o medo depois de uns anos, vendo que eu jamais tinha conseguido fazer coisa alguma contra ele, mesmo quando ele me batia. Afinal, dizia ele, eu não havia ido para aquela escola de bruxos idiotas, então devia ser por isso que eu jamais conseguiria fazer bruxarias."

- E o que você fez quando fugiu? – perguntou Belatriz, que mantivera no rosto um olhar desdenhoso, diferente do marido, que mantinha um olhar assombrado.

- Fui para Little Hangletton, onde eu sabia, havia nascido. Procurei por uma possível família, mas ninguém sabia dizer nada sobre meus avós ou meu pai. Foi quando eu conheci Bartô.

_**Flashback**_

_A garota andava pelo cemitério de Little Hangletton, procurando nas lápides, alguém que pudesse ser de sua família. Parou na frente da lápide de Tom Riddle. Seus dedos machucados alisaram a pedra escura da lápide, ela lançou um breve olhar para a estranha estátua que fora construída ao lado da lápide e seguiu em frente. Ainda usava a roupa com que conseguira fugir: aquela camiseta velha cinza, com o cheiro de Brutus, que pertencera a Brutus. Achou que podia vomitar, se tivesse alguma coisa no estômago. Então percebeu que estava morrendo de fome. Sentou-se embaixo de uma velha árvore, na extremidade oeste do cemitério. Dali podia enxergar o túmulo da família Riddle. Ouviu o barulho distante do pio de corujas, um vento leve soprava por ali, fazendo uma fina areia roçar em suas pernas já muito sujas. Em algum lugar perto dali devia haver um rio, pois ela ouvia o barulho de água corrente. Pensou em levantar e procurar o tal rio, estava com sede também. Mas então tudo silenciou._

_O vento parou de soprar, toda a vida pareceu se extinguir do cemitério. Ela não pode conter uma risada irônica. Nem mesmo o barulho da água era audível, a escuridão tornou-se profunda. Mas não do jeito que ela estava acostumada. Era profunda de um jeito simbólico, como se seus olhos pudessem se aprofundar nela tão intensamente que Aquela jamais retornaria. Era quase como mergulhar nos olhos da morte. Pela primeira vez em anos ela sentiu medo. _

_O medo sobreveio em uma onde de choque, como se a acordasse de um sonho feliz, a recolocando em uma realidade temível. Percebeu um movimento um pouco a sua frente. Mais precisamente em frente ao túmulo dos Riddle. Apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar. Mas não foi preciso mais esforço algum. Com um movimento rápido, alguém acendeu alguns antigos archotes. _

_Um homem pequeno, com aspecto sujo e algo que lembrava ligeiramente roedores, se aproximou do túmulo dos Riddle, trazendo em seus braços, envolto em panos sujos, algo como um pequeno bebê. Aquela nunca sentiu tanto nojo em sua vida inteira. O bebê não parecia estar vivo, no entanto, estava, porque Aquela podia ouvir a batida de seu fraco coração naquele silêncio todo. A pele dele era acinzentada, como se estivesse tão esticada sobre os ossos que pudesse se romper a qualquer toque mais brusco. Seu coração deu um pulo quando uma voz rouca, vinda, aparentemente do bebê, ordenou:_

_- Rabicho, mate quem quer que seja que esteja ali – ela sabia que estava se referindo a ela, então se preparou. Não sabia como, mas tinha noção do que tinha que fazer. Concentrou-se._

_- Avada Kedavra! – ouviu a voz de Rabicho, uma voz esganiçada, dizer. Da ponta da varinha que Rabicho apontava para ela, saiu uma luz verde. Aquela esticou os braços em sua frente, as mãos protegendo o rosto. Então algo estranho aconteceu. O feitiço se chocou contra as suas mãos e morreu ali. Os olhos de Rabicho se arregalaram perante o feito da menina._

_Então uma outra voz foi escutada por ela, uma voz que chamou a atenção de Aquela mais do que as outras, mais do que o fato do bebê que falava e dava ordens, mais do que o fato do cemitério ter submergido em tal escuridão e silêncio – que ela agora percebia, era obra daqueles homens:_

_- Levante-se! – era uma ordem._

_Aquela se levantou calmamente e disse:_

_- Não precisamos ser inimigos – Aquela desejou profundamente que ele confiasse nela. _


	4. Aquela Descobre seus Poderes

**Capítulo 3 – Aquela Descobre seus Poderes**

_Aquela jamais poderia explicar como, mas o homem confiara nela. E agora ela estava sentada em uma poltrona antiga de uma casa grande, velha e sombria. Bartô Crouch Jr. era o nome do homem. O outro era Rabicho e o bebê não era exatamente um bebê. Era Lord Voldemort, lhe contaram, mas deveria chamá-lo de Milorde e obedecê-lo se quisesse continuar com eles._

_Eles quem?, pensara primeiro. Depois contaram a ela. Eram os Comensais da Morte. Bartô contou a Aquela que eles eram um grupo de bruxos que lutava pelos direitos da bruxidade, mas que ninguém os entendia. Bartô lhe contara também que os trouxas queriam roubar o conhecimento bruxo, sem ter esse direito. E que eles queriam colocar os trouxas em seu lugar, mostrando que os bruxos eram feitos para dominar e não para compartilhar o que sabiam com criaturas de veias imundas. E nisso ela vira uma oportunidade de vingança: Brutus era trouxa. Não se importava com o resto, todos os trouxas a trataram da mesma forma – como um animal. Faria o que o Milorde quisesse._

"_Mas antes", disse Bartô, "tem que aprender a controlar seus poderes, a usá-los. E aprender magia". A palavra soara ótima aos ouvidos de Aquela. Magia, finalmente._

_Durante meses trabalharam. Primeiro ela aprendeu a ler e a escrever, depois começou com o básico. E, de repente, era ótima em tudo que lhe ensinavam. Até que certo dia..._

_- Aquela?_

_- Sim, Bartô?_

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, no tapete fofo e empoeirado em frente à lareira acesa._

_- Claro – ela lançou a ele um breve olhar, voltando, após, a concentrar-se nas línguas de fogo que projetara._

_- Como... Como você parou o feitiço que Rabicho lançou em você no cemitério?_

_- Não sei – ela disse com sinceridade. – Eu apenas senti que deveria fazer aquilo._

_- O Lorde acha que pode ser útil. Que você deveria aprender a controlar esses poderes._

_- Se ele acha..._

_- Mais uma coisa._

_- Só mais uma Bartô! – ela sorriu._

_- Ele também foi afetado._

_- Pelo quê?_

_- Bom, pela confiança. Todos nós. Estaria, provavelmente, morta se não tivesse nos feito confiar em você. Tem noção de como fez isso?_

_- Não. Eu apenas desejei que confiassem em mim._

_- Tente. Pense em alguma coisa que você queira muito nesse momento._

_Ela sorriu. Olhou para os próprios pés e depois para Bartô._

_- Você não precisava desejar isso – disse Bartô aproximando seu rosto do de Aquela e a beijando levemente. – Eu sempre quis._

_E assim tudo se seguiu. Aquela treinava com Bartô e cada vez melhorava mais e mais. Até o momento que estivesse pronta para se tornar de vez uma Comensal da Morte. Depois de quase um ano com eles, o Lorde das Trevas mandou trazer um especialista em casos raros de manifestação muito poderosa de magia. Ele disse que Aquela era uma garota muito especial, com poderes incríveis. Depois, é claro, foi morto. Por Aquela. Não se pode dizer que ela não tenha gostado da diversão. _

**N/A: **capítulo pequeno sobre os poderes de Aquela, que já haviam sido mencionados. Terminei o capítulo por causa de uma leitora muito querida e curiosa hahaha

Tentando finalizar o próximo capítulo para breve. Se houver algum erro foi a pressa. Beijos!


	5. De Volta ao Fim do Mundo

**Capítulo 4 – De Volta ao Fim do Mundo**

A porta da cabine fora aberta, pelo que ela calculava, pela décima vez. Mas dessa vez não era Zabini querendo enchê-la de indiretas ou Pansy Parkinson, a vadia do quarto ano. Era quem ela menos queria ver; Draco Malfoy.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Trouxe o que eu pedi?

- Não – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Savage, eu não te avisei o que acontece com quem me contraria? – um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios finos e frios de Draco Malfoy.

- Avisou – ela também sorriu maliciosamente. -, mas ao contrário de todos; eu não tenho medo de você!

- Pois deveria! – exclamou ele, sentando-se em frente a ela. – Você é a única que tem algum tipo de contato com a ralé...

- Eu não tenho contato algum com a ralé, Malfoy!

- Não minta para mim – ele riu debochadamente. – Eu sei que você fuma.

- O que não significa que eu tenha qualquer tipo de contato com a ralé.

- Ah, não? E como você consegue seus cigarros?

- Não vou te contar meus segredos – ela sorriu, sem olhar para ele.

- Não esqueça que eu sei alguns... Muitos... Segredos sobre você, Kyria.

- Não esqueça que eu sei mais ainda sobre você, Draco.

- Então empatamos? É isso?

- É. Então me faça o grande favor de sair da minha cabine e me deixar em paz, está bem?

- Não brinque comigo, Kyria.

- Vá se foder!

Então foi tudo muito rápido. Só pode ser ouvido o barulho do tapa de Draco atingindo o rosto de Kyria, o barulho de um feitiço e de um corpo caindo ao chão. O rosto de Kyria ficara vermelho e ardia com a força do tapa, mas ela ignorou isso. Abaixou-se ao lado de Draco e disse rindo:

- Filho da puta!

- Acha que me ofende assim? Não ofende. Não dói ouvir isso. Não depois de anos escutando isso de ti.

- Que pena que não te ofende – ela sussurrou. – Mas eu não me abalo, continuo tentando. Pode ir embora agora?

Com um último olhar raivoso a Kyria, ele saiu da cabine e bateu a porta.

Kyria sentou-se, olhando pela janela a paisagem. Algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Sentia-se tão perdida naquele mundo de bruxos adolescentes sem maturidade alguma. Era o fim do mundo para ela. E o pior: Kyria era apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e ela sabia disso. Por isso nunca saberia como agir perto dele. Sabia bem o perigo que representava Draco Malfoy, para qualquer garota. Mas especialmente para ela. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, desviou os olhos verdes para as mãos e ficou observando as unhas sujas. Depois prendeu o cabelo loiro em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e fechou os olhos, procurando dormir e não pensar em mais nada.

Acordou já em Hogwarts, vestiu-se apressada e saiu correndo pelos corredores já com poucos alunos, puxando atrás de si o pesado malão.

- Kyria? – ela ouviu uma voz masculina chamar. Virou-se e deu de cara com Theodore Nott.

- Nott – murmurou secamente.

- Soube que você e Malfoy brigaram... E que dessa vez ele passou dos limites.

- Na verdade, ele não fez nada que me surpreendesse. Tudo da natureza dele.

- Mas você está bem?

- Estou ótima.

- Acho que... Eu preciso te pedir desculpas, não?

- Pelo que? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não finja que não sabe. Camilla.

Ela arregalou os olhos, respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. As mãos gelaram e começar a suar, o lábio inferior tremeu levemente. Olhou para os olhos negros de Theodore uma última vez e então lhe deu as costas, indo à direção de uma carruagem em passos largos.

De início os testrálios a assustaram. Quase ninguém os via. Mas depois ela descobriu-se orgulhosa de poder vê-los. Era mais uma coisa que a diferia de todos os outros. Obrigou-se a não chorar, precisava ser forte. Obrigou-se a simplesmente respirar o ar da noite, como se não pudesse lembrar de nada.

Somente quando entrou no Salão Principal percebeu o quanto estava sozinha. Sentou-se em um canto da mesa da Sonserina, o mais longe possível de Draco Malfoy e seus amigos. E o mais longe possível de Theodore.

Sua cabeça doía agora, todas as conversas paralelas, Dumbledore discursando, um trovão, gritos... Ia explodir. Algo estava errado com ela. Porque ela não sentia mais nada, não via mais nada a não ser o chão frio. Mãos fortes a puxaram para cima enquanto ela caia desmaiada.


	6. Uma Nova Kyria

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Nova Kyria**

Ela abriu os olhos. Estava na enfermaria, como previra quando acordara. Sua cabeça latejava. Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se correndo e disse:

- Não se levante querida. O que aconteceu com você? Bateu a cabeça?

- Não sei – Kyria respondeu em um sussurro. – Eu estava jantando e de repente...

- Desmaiou?

- Sim. Quem foi que me trouxe aqui?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Por que não me deixou morrer? – perguntou ela baixinho para si mesma.

- Desculpe querida?

- Nada...

- Ah! Tem alguém que gostaria muito de vê-la!

- Quem?

Antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse responder, um rapaz alto e magro, de cabelos e olhos negros, surgiu lentamente e com uma tentativa não bem sucedida de sorrir, disse:

- Eu. Será que você...?

- Tudo bem, Nott. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Sente-se.

Madame Pomfrey fechou a cortina e se retirou, enquanto Theodore sentava-se nos pés da cama de Kyria.

- Aceita minhas desculpas?

- Não é fácil – ela disse, sem olhá-lo. – Você tem noção do que aconteceu?

- Claro que tenho! Como acha que me sinto? – ele pausou, olhando-a rapidamente. – Eu me sinto um lixo, Kyria.

- Pode, por favor, me contar o que aconteceu?

- Você nunca quis saber.

- Então temos um progresso aqui – ela sorriu fracamente.

- A verdade é que nem eu mesmo sei. Brigamos. Algo saiu do controle e quando eu vi... Ela estava aos meus pés, m...

- Morta – Kyria completou a palavra, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrer. – Você sabe que isso não faz sentido, sabe?

- Sei. Eu te entendo, Kyria. Entendo o que está sentindo. Eu sei que Camilla era sua melhor amiga. Mas eu queria que entendesse o que eu estou sentindo.

- É difícil. Theo, você a matou.

- Theo... Temos outro progresso aqui?

- Talvez – ela sorriu levemente. – Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa... Por favor, não vamos voltar a andar juntos como velhos amigos. Eu não conseguiria, não depois do que aconteceu. Você deve saber que eu não te perdôo. Mas eu vou tentar ignorar tudo o que aconteceu.

- E vai continuar se esgueirando por Hogwarts sozinha?

- Vou. Esse é o meu destino, na verdade. Sempre foi.

- Talvez não – ele respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos em um gesto cansado e depois deixou Kyria sozinha na enfermaria.

No outro dia de manhã, Kyria foi liberada. Correu para o seu quarto nas masmorras. O dormitório feminino estava vazio, pois as aulas já haviam começado. Cansada, ela tomou um banho e demorado e depois parou na frente do espelho, olhando para si mesma. _Essa é Kyria Savage, sem graça até demais_, pensou. Irritada com a imagem que via, abriu o malão e pegou a saia de couro que nunca usara, um suéter verde em gola "V" e sapatos de salto pretos. Soltou os cabelos loiros sempre presos e os bagunçou com um pouco de água e, do jeito que costumava ser fora do colégio, deixou o lápis preto borrado em volta dos olhos muito verdes. _Agora sim!_, pensou Kyria, admirando-se no espelho. Se não podia ter Camilla para assegurar que não fosse uma completa fracassada, estava na hora de fazer o jogo daqueles adolescentes estúpidos. _Brincar pode ser legal_, pensou ela.

O sinal tocou, fazendo-a se assustar. Puxou o horário de dentro de sua capa preta, enquanto a vestia e constatou que era hora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que passara a ser sua matéria preferida, desde que descobrira o quanto podia se tornar poderosa e respeitada ao lado mais obscuro. Foi obrigada a rir ao perceber o quanto estava tornando-se sonserina, de uma hora para a outra. Respirando fundo, desceu as escadas do dormitório para o Salão Comunal. Era hora do seu teste: a nova Kyria estava chegando.

Quando viu Kyria descendo as escadas, Theodore mal pode acreditar que aquela fora sua amiga. Balançou a cabeça, tentando libertar-se da imagem que via. _Aquela não poderia ser Kyria_ e, no entanto, era. Todos os outros garotos pararam o que estavam fazendo, para observar a loira descer as escadas. Mas foi certo loiro quem mais surpreendeu.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em frente à lareira, quando viu Kyria descer as escadas. Não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Depois de anos brigando com a garota, depois de anos em que ela apenas servia para lhe fornecer cigarros e, nos momentos de porre, dar umas risadas de coisas que ele nem se lembraria no outro dia, ele percebeu o quanto Kyria era gostosa. Ou ao menos, estava gostosa. Sem conseguir se conter, levantou-se e ficou parado, a boca aberta, vendo Kyria passar na sua frente.

- A propósito – disse ela. -, eu acho que posso conseguir o que você quer.

- Me encontra às nove horas, na seção restrita – respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Kyria revirou os olhos e bufou. Pelo jeito, seu mau humor é que não havia mudado em nada. – O que foi? – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa e buscando os olhos verdes da garota.

- Você tem sempre que pensar nisso? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Ah – ele sacudiu a cabeça, como que para colocar as idéias em ordem. -, hm. Desculpe, eu... Posso te acompanhar até a próxima aula?

- Você é um idiota mesmo, não? – ela riu. – Vamos – e o puxou pela mão até a sala de aula.

Sentada ao lado de Malfoy na sala escura das masmorras, os pensamentos de Kyria corriam. Não registrava uma palavra do que Olho-Tonto Moody dizia. Sentia os olhos de Draco em si, mas não ousava olhar para ele. Nem mesmo quando ouviu a voz dele chamando-a. Apenas murmurou algo como "me deixe em paz" e continuou pensando. Tinha muitas coisas em mente, agora que se tornara uma verdadeira sonserina. A primeira delas, era acabar com Theodore. A segunda, era eliminar Astória Greengrass. A terceira era fumar muito. A quarta era achar uma garrafa de vodca em que pudesse esquecer de tudo que rondava sua mente. E a última ela preferia guardar para si. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Savage? – ouviu Moody chamar.

- Eu mesma – respondeu ela, rindo para o professor. Achava-o insano. Mais do que insano e também idiota. Sabia tanto sobre ele que poderia matá-lo. Aliás, a idéia era boa, já que odiava professores em geral. O que a fez arquitetar rapidamente vários planos. Para todos aqueles que odiava. Era a hora do que ela chamava de "Kyria literalmente Savage".

* * *

**N/A: **desculpa pelos capítulos confusos da Kyria Savage. Mas eu preciso introduzi-la na história. Ela vai ser bem importante depois, por isso tenho mostrado mais momentos dela. Porque são momentos que trazem coisas importantes sobre ela. A transformação dela é importante para a história, muito importante. Assim como a história da Camilla e todo o rolo com Draco Malfoy. Próximo cap. Aquela e Bartô estão de volta! Beijos


	7. Aproximação

**Capítulo 6 – Aproximação**

- Sabe o que eu espero de você, não?

- Sei sim, Milorde.

- Então não me desaponte, _Ella_.

- Como...? – deixou escapar, mas então sorriu.

- Você tem suas fraquezas, minha querida. Mas não deixe que isso a domine. Não pode deixar tudo escapar de suas mãos por causa de Bartô.

- Certamente não deixarei. Não irei desapontá-lo de forma alguma, Milorde.

- Sei que não. Conto com você, Ella – Aquela não se intimidou, apenas sorriu.

- Absolutamente. Não vou deixar Bartô se tornar minha fraqueza. Devo dizer que é a minha única.

- Então vá. Já fiz esforços demais por hoje.

- Claro, Milorde.

Aquela se cobriu com a capa e aparatou. Foi parar perto dos terrenos de Hogwarts, em um pequeno casebre velho de madeira. A Casa dos Gritos. Bartô a esperava no andar de cima. Mas ela ainda precisava de um tempo para respirar e lembrar de tudo que precisava alerta-lo.

- Ella? – ouviu-o gritar. Droga, podia ser um pouco mais discreto, pensou. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sorriu.

- Estou subindo, Bartô.

Os degraus velhos rangiam sob os pés de Aquela, ela mal respirava, pedindo à Merlin que não ouvisse de Bartô exatamente o que achava que iria ouvir. Repassou em sua mente as palavras do Lorde das Trevas e entrou no pequeno cômodo em que se encontrava Bartô.

- Ella! Por Merlin, é você! Está atrasada...

- Olá para você também, Bartô – disse ela sorrindo levemente. – Milorde queria conversar comigo.

- Está encrencada? – ele fez uma careta, enquanto a abraçava.

- De maneira alguma. E comporte-se! – exclamou ela rindo e o empurrando. – Temos muito que conversar.

- Pelo jeito eu estou encrencado.

- Ninguém está encrencado, Bartô. Apenas escute.

Ele fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça e encostou-se na parede mais próxima, observando Ella.

- Cuidado, Bartô. Muito, muito cuidado. Temos que ter cuidado. Por acaso Kyria Savage é sua aluna?

- Claro que sim. Se ela estuda em Hogwarts, é minha aluna. Ou melhor, aluna de Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Claro, claro... Essa menina... Tem algo. Temos que ter cuidado com ela. Milorde tem ouvido falar sobre ela. Que desde que voltou de férias está mudada, se interessando pelas artes das trevas. Mas ainda assim, ela nos preocupa. Tem contato com trouxas. Demais até. E sabe demais. Bom, mas isso já é com Lucius...

- Kyria é inofensiva, acredite em mim.

- Ainda assim, cuidado com ela. Tente não deixar nada escapar na frente dela. Se acontecer, me avise. Eu vou eliminá-la.

- Não confia em mim? – Bartô ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e fingiu desapontamento.

- Confio. Não confio nela.

- Ah, deixe disso, Ella.

- Tudo bem... Tenho outros assuntos a tratar.

- Como, por exemplo...? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Estive pensando – começou Ella, fingindo não ouvir Bartô. -, deveríamos ter um plano. Ou melhor, você deveria ter. Mas já que não tem, eu o tenho por você. Se tudo der errado, não queremos sair como culpados, queremos?

- Não. Mas não entendo o que você quer dizer. Nada vai dar errado, Ella.

- Há possibilidades. Primeiro: você está roubando ingredientes de Snape. E não podemos confiar totalmente nele. – Ella fez uma pausa, observando o cômodo a sua volta. Lembrava-a de Brutus. Pequeno, sujo, fedendo. Mal iluminado por algumas velas, ela podia ver a poeira flutuando pelo ar. Pelas frestas das tábuas entrava um arzinho de frio de outono, mas isso não a incomodava. – Depois, existe Dumbledore, é claro. – continuou, voltando a olhar para o rosto de Bartô. Este não mais sorria, mas, sim, mantinha uma expressão séria e preocupada e encarava o chão. – E não esqueça do Torneio Tribruxo. O Ministério vai estar aí, Bartô, seu pai vai estar aí. E não podemos negar que um pai sempre pode reconhecer seu filho. Não deixe isso acontecer, por favor.

- Não deixarei.

- E lembre-se: se algo der errado, será mais por nossos erros do que pelos acertos deles. Eles nem sequer imaginam que estamos nos reunindo novamente e que o Lorde das Trevas renascerá – o timbre de Ella tornou-se quase histérico neste ponto. Ela respirou fundo e continuou: - O que estou querendo dizer é; se algo der errado, Bartô, por Melin, mato quem for preciso para abafar isso. Mas se for mais grave, se descobrirem que há um intruso em Hogwarts alguém deverá morrer, alguém importante.

- Quem? – perguntou ele, voltando a olhar os olhos negros e brilhantes de Ella.

- Você saberá – sorriu levemente. – Tudo tem seu tempo, Bartô.

- Falando em tempo...

- Você realmente não sabe esperar, não é mesmo? – sussurrou Ella para Bartô e logo foi puxada para um beijo ardente.

_Naquela mesma noite..._

**9:00 – Biblioteca de Hogwarts, Seção Restrita**

- E aí, trouxe o que eu pedi? – ouviu-se a voz debochada de Draco Malfoy cortando o silêncio da biblioteca.

- Boa noite para você também, Malfoy – dessa vez foi uma voz doce e sensual; Kyria Savage.

Draco olhou para trás. Estava escuro, ele se desculpava por não ter visto-a. Agora, olhando para ela, abençoava-se por poder vê-la. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a roupa que a garota usava: parecia que tinha vindo preparada para o que ele queria. Notando os olhares do garoto para suas pernas, Kyria fechou a capa. Não iria ser tão fácil, pensou Draco.

- Boa noite, srta. Savage – retrucou ele, desdenhosamente. – Então, trouxe o que eu pedi?

- Sabe, cansei de te dar o que você quer e não ter nada em troca.

- E o que você quer, Savage? – Draco revirou os olhos. Era muito fácil perder a paciência com ela.

- Que você termine com a Parkinson.

- Que? Mas... Por quê? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando desconfiado para Kyria.

- Ora, eu já perguntei alguma vez para você por que é viciado em nicotina? Não faça perguntas e não te direi mentiras – sorriu debochadamente.

- Passa a porcaria do cigarro.

- Vai cumprir com o que eu pedi? Vai ser um bom menino? – Kyria riu sarcasticamente.

- Vou, vou cumprir. Agora passa a porcaria do cigarro.

- Você não tem educação, merda – reclamou ela, brava, enquanto atirava alguns maços de cigarro em Draco.

- Como se você tivesse – ele pegou um cigarro, acendeu e então ofereceu outro para Kyria.

- A questão não é essa – respondeu ela, aceitando o cigarro.

- Fiquei sabendo que você e Nott se acertaram.

- Não é bem essa a palavra – ela revirou os olhos e tragou o cigarro.

- E qual seria então?

- Eu disse que iria ignorar o que aconteceu, mas que não o perdoava e que não queria voltar a andar com ele. Satisfeito?

- Satisfeitíssimo! – e Draco sorriu abertamente. – O que foi? – perguntou, voltando a ficar sério de repente, diante da cara brava de Kyria.

- Satisfeitíssimo por quê? Por acaso tem algum dedo seu na morte de Milla? Porque se tiver...

- Claro que não! – defendeu-se ele. – Só que... Bom, estava cansado de ver o velho Nott andando com você.

- Por quê? – ela riu sozinha. – Estava com ciúmes?

- Ora, ciúmes... – murmurou ele para si mesmo. – Quer saber? Devíamos ir dormir.

- Vá você. E pare de ser criança, Malfoy. Eu estava _brincando_. Sabe o que é isso?

- Não enche.

- Ah, boa noite – resmungou ela brava.

O silêncio durou alguns minutos. Até que os olhos incontroláveis de Draco voltaram-se para o corpo de Kyria. Dessa vez ela não se incomodou, apenas fingiu não ver.

- Eu não entendo você – murmurou ele.

- Não vejo porque entenderia – respondeu ela, sem olhar para Draco.

- Digo – continuou ele, fingindo não ouvi-la. -, durante anos você foi tão diferente de todos... Agora, transformou-se em Kyria Savage, a sonserina mais gostosa e sei lá, mais sonserina do quarto ano.

- Sei lá... – Kyria riu da enrolada de Draco. – Cansei de ser diferente. Dá muito trabalho. – e deu de ombros. Seus olhos verdes pousaram nos cinza de Draco. Os dois se olharam por algum tempo, mas um barulho de passos na biblioteca sobressaltou os dois. Sem que os dois percebessem o cigarro de Draco acabou caindo no chão. Eles apenas saíram correndo.


End file.
